


In Another World

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles deals with the repercussions of Drusilla's journey into his mind</p><p>Inspired by the fan vid of Drusilla/Giles Your Colour by the super talented rbfvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

In Another World

 

_“See with your heart.”_

Rose petals; smooth and red and fragrant they drifted lazily down to rest in the dark hair that tumbled over the pillow in soft waves.

Roses; perfect, delicate red buds with long slender stems lay across the pillow.

Lips as red as those roses curled at the corners in a tantalising smile, her dark eyes deep and mysterious with a glint that told of hidden worlds and secrets.

The closed bud of the rose brushed lightly against his cheek, the long slender fingers holding the stem were cold and pale; the nails were red too he noticed.

The roses, her lips, her nails; all red, like blood.

Blood; she was covered in it, swimming in it, reeking of it. The fresh blood of innocent victims staining her long lost soul forever, and even knowing this Giles could not push her from his dreams. In the harsh light of day Giles was certain they were nightmares. There could be no other word to describe the shattering, heart breaking moment when Jenny drifted away and he found Drusilla staring back him.

The dreams didn’t take on the hideous, sharp outlines of a nightmare. They had a gentle, hazy quality to them, drenched in a quite stillness where Drusilla hummed along to the beat of his heart and her cold, dark beauty shamed the perfect symmetry of Grecian art or the surface of a pond when the sun hit the water and split it into a hundred dancing crystals.

She would look up at him, her eyes meeting his and whisper, “Be in me.”

A fever like Giles had never known before would rush over him, possess him and he would feel only the driving urge to possess her in the same way.

He would wake to pain and bewilderment pressing his hand over his heart as he waited for the ache to subside. Drusilla had done something to him when she had gone into his mind for Angelus, she must have done. Whether it was deliberate or not Giles couldn’t say, but now it was only during the waking hours he could think of his beloved Jenny, and not only that, he could only picture her when the day was warm and the brilliant sunlight slanted in through the windows highlighting the dust motes dancing in the air.

She brought to the darkness a beauty it had never had before and Giles, to his everlasting shame, embraced it wholeheartedly; for there was no pain in his dreams, Jenny did not exist there in that other world Drusilla with her unique gifts had created.

For the night now belonged to Drusilla.


End file.
